


My Amazing Valentine

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't know what to get Stiles for valentines day. Isaac has an idea. How will Stiles like his gift? And what is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Amazing Valentine

"What to get him. What to get him." Scott said to himself tapping the pen against his desk.

It was valentines day and Scott still hadn't gotten his boyfriend anything. He sighed to himself and slammed his head on the desk.

"Maybe Isaac will know." He walked to Isaac's room and knocked on the door.

"What's up?" Isaac said, looking up.

"Can you help me think of something to get Stiles before tonight? I'm taking him to the movies, but I want to get him something else." Scott asked.

Isaac thought about it for a few seconds."Sure! I think I know just the thing."

He grabbed his coat, dragging Scott by the arm and out the door, to the shopping centre.

Scott looked at what Isaac held out to him.

"It's perfect!" He smiled.

Scott stood outside the cinemas, waiting for Stiles. The gift in his hand."What the hell was I thinking! It's so cheesy!"

He heard clumsy footsteps coming his direction. He looked up to see Stiles Jogging over to him.

"Sorry I'm late." Stiles said panting, kissing Scott.

"You're right on time, actually." He sighed and thought - 'it's now or never'

"Here, I got you this." Scott said blushing, handing Stiles the gift, a small stuffed toy, a wolf, with a note hanging off around its neck that says 'be my mate.'

"I love it!" Stiles smiled.

Scott smiled back"It's not too..lame?" He asked.

"Of course not. I love it. Thanks Scott."

Scott pulled Stiles closer to him and kissed his passionately on the lips.

"Happy valentines day, Stiles."


End file.
